


When someone gets crazy (Based on dream) [CZECH]

by orphan_account



Category: Crazy dreams - Fandom, Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4, Sny - Fandom, dreams - Fandom, Šílené sny
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/n a její dvě kamarádky si jen tak skejtují okolo jejich skromného městečka a dostanou se do spárů Pagana Mina. Jak dopadnou?





	When someone gets crazy (Based on dream) [CZECH]

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, určitě se nám všem zdají sny, nad kterými zůstává rozum stát - obzvláště, když je člověk tak zpitomělý, jako jsem já. To potom máte hodně co vyprávět. Proto přicházím já, neptejte se na jméno, klidně mi říkejte Absolutní Retard(ka), a dnes vám povím jeden takovej příběh. Jak bylo řečeno, jedná se o příběh, který jsem sepsala podle snu. Je to pár dní zpět, co jsem rozehrála Far Cry čtyřku. Pokud tu hru znáte, zajisté víte, kdo je to Pagan Min. Pokud ale ne a příběh vás zajímá, tak se klidně mrkněte na gúgl ( https://google-pro-idioty.717.cz/ ), určitě to nebude na škodu :D :D.  
> Vysvětlivky:  
> Y/n - tvoje jméno (nebo jestli máš nějakou svou originální postavu, můžeš ji tam dát)  
> F1, F2 - Kamarádka 1 a Kamarádka 2 (zase, buď jméno nějakých tvých kamarádek, nebo zase OC)  
> G1, G2, G3 - Holka 1, holka 2, holka 3 (nemusí mít jména)  
> M8 - mate  
> ENJOY! ~vaše A.R. :D

Byla jsi naprosto šokována. Neměla by jsi to povědět kamarádkám? Nee, raději si to nech pro sebe. Holky vycházejí z obchodu a vidí tě úplně zmraženou.  
F1: Hej, (y/n), asi nám neuvěříš, co se stalo v obchodě. Prodavačka někam šla a sklouzla se do mouky a...."

Vůbec jsi neposlouchala, co (F1) říká. Jenom jsi stála a tupě jsi zírala před sebe.

,,...hey, kámo? Jsi v pohodě? Heey, probuď se!", zamávala ti rukou před obličejem.  
Y/n: Huh?! Co?!  
F1: Jsi dobrá? Kámo, stalo se snad něco?  
Y/n: Nic....to bude v poho.  
F2: Tu máš, koupila jsem ti nějaké sladkosti. A co ta grilovačka v sobotu odpo? Pořád platí?  
Y/n: Jo, naplánovala jsem to na 3 hodiny. No a ty rampy?  
F2: Taaak, jdeme!  
Myslela sis, že na všechno zapomeneš, ale musela jsi na to myslet čím dál tím víc.  
Dorazily jste k rampám. Bude to náramná legrace.  
F2: Zkusíme flip trick?  
Y/n: No, nevím, jestli vůbec chci.  
F1: Ale noták, alespoň se pokus.  
Y/n: Ale co, když spadnu a zabiju se?  
F2: Sleduj a uč se.  
Nakonec jsi to dala.  
Y/n: Oh, jednodušší, než se zdálo.  
F1: Vidíš? Není to tak těžké. Znám daleko těžší triky. Alespoň ses na to nevykašlala, jak ty to umíš.  
Na chvíli jste si daly přestávku, tudíž jste se posadily u ramp. Pořád jsi byla silně v šoku. Opět jsi zkoprněla.  
F1: Hey, (y/n), co je to zas s tebou?  
Y/n: Huh? Nic...j-já...jen jsem si na něco vzpomněla, není důležitý...  
F1: Ach, tak!  
F2: Co budem dělat teďka?  
F1: Co třeba jezdit jen tak okolo města?  
,,Proč ne? To je dobrý nápad.", řekla jsi a roztáhla jsi svůj longboard do větší délky, než byl. Obě děvčata to hodně překvapilo.  
,,Jaks to udělala?"  
Y/n: Yep, moje prkno tohle umí. A také může jet úplně sám. Má totiž zabudovaný motor. Tak nasedat! Budu řídit.  
Dobrodružství teprve začíná! Ale ty na to prostě musíš furt myslet.  
F2: To je super, (y/n)!  
F1: Chcete slyšet vtip?  
F2: Jasně.  
F1: Běží dva klokani po měsíci,jeden zahne do prava a ten druhej v tom akvárku vůbec nebyl...  
Obě holky se smějí, ale ty už opět nevnímáš.  
F1: Proč se najednou nesměješ, (y/n)? Vždyť ty býváš vytlemená jako první.  
Y/n: Umm...co?  
F2: Co to s tebou dneska do háje je?  
Y/n: Niiic, jsem v pohodě.  
F1: Máme podezření, že nám něco tajíš. Tak dělej, vyklop to.  
Y/n: Ok, ok. Znáte Pagana Mina?  
F2: Jojojojojo, víme o koho běží.  
Y/n: Znáte? Ok, takže, když jste vy dvě byly v krámu, viděla jsem ho na náměstí. Každého, koho potká on (nebudu to sem psát, snad víte co xD).  
F1: Pojedeme za ním?  
Y/n: Kámo, seš snad praštěná? Víš vůbec, co to znamená, že s tebou bude (ehm, ehm xD)?!  
F1: Uhmm...jo, ale chci to.  
Y/n: Ugh, vážně? Proboha, kámo, ty seš fakt retardovaná!  
Pomyšlení, že se zničehonic nachomýtne někde poblíž vás tě dosti děsilo...  
A tak jste si jen tak jezdily, dál a dál po okraji asfaltové cesty.  
Y/n: Sakra! Doufám že nespadneme do toho Kanálu Análu!  
,,Kanál Anál xD !", smála se F2.  
Y/n: Jednou se mi totiž stalo, že jsem jela a hodila jsem do toho držku - od té doby tomu říkám Kanál Anál. Sice je to jenom příkop, ale kanál by z toho měl prý být co nejdřív.  
Byla to zábava jezdit si jen tak křížem, krážem a okolo vašeho skromného městečka. Ale pak se něco stalo...  
Najednou jste ho uviděly.  
Byl to opravdu on - Pagan Min. Kráčel zrovna naproti vám s takovým perverzním úsměvem, jak jste projížděly ulicí.  
Y/n: Pagan!  
F2: A jej, vypadá to, že máme potíže. Co budeme dělat?  
Y/n: Zkusíme utéct jak nejrychleji to půjde.  
Jen jsi to dořekla a najednou jste všechny tři vjely do jámy. Byla to past. A vy jste jste byly v ní.  
Y/n: A jsme v prdeli...  
Pak jste se podívaly nahoru a Pagan koukal dolů přímo na vás. Po chvíli jste se ocitly svázány v nějaké zarostlé, temné zahradě s dalšími třemi děvčaty.  
Y/n: Ježiš, co s náma teď bude...?  
G1: Teď vás všechny tři (víte co xD).  
Vy všechny: Doprdele!  
F1:...aaa je to hrozné?  
G1: Samozřejmě, že je to hrozné! Moje kamarádka si tím před chvílí prošla, může vám říct, že to bolí. Ta druhá dívka na to kývala hlavou s trochu bolestivým výrazem v obličeji. Zhrozily jste se.  
Potom jste uviděly Pagana sklánět se nad vámi.  
Pagan: Je to tak, má drahá děvčata. Už se na to těším.  
Y/n: Ne, prosím, jen to ne, cokoliv jiného.  
F2: Jo, my ještě nemůžeme, nejsme ještě jaksi připravené.  
Pagan: Podle tvarů těla poznám, že jste uvnitř připravené.  
Y/n (potichu): Jeminkote, kámo, proboha...  
...a pak zmizel neznámo kam. Nějak záhadně se ti povedlo vysoukat se z provazů, a tak jsi šla na pomoc pěti dalším děvčatům.  
Y/n: Pojďte, holky. Společně si nějak poradíme.  
G3: Ale jak, chytráku?  
Y/n: Uvidíme... Ah! Mám to! Podhrabu nás ven.  
A jak jsi řekla, tak jsi taky udělala. Po chvíli jste byly z té podivné zahrady venku. To pak F1 a F2 spojily ruce, vyzvedly tě na nich nahoru, a protože vás Pagan viděl, pronesly: ,,Představujeme ti našeho Velmistra v podhrabávání!"  
Tvůj úsměv byl široký od ucha k uchu, protože ses cítila líp, než kdy jindy.  
Teď následovala honička, ale bylo vás na to šest. Utíkáte bez dechu, ale máte výdrž - jako se to zpívá v tý písničce*. Jakmile jste Pagana konečně setřásly, celá vysmátá jsi podotknula: ,,Vidíte? Nejsem takový magor, jak vypadám."  
Holky: Dobrá práce.  
G3: Dobrá tedy, my teďka půjdeme svou cestou. Díky za záchranu. Mějte se.  
Y/n: Ok, čaute.  
A tak se druhá trojice odpojila od vás.  
Y/n: Hey, holky, je vám jasné, že po nás včil půjde?  
F2: Takže jaký je plán?  
Y/n: Můj plán je takový: musíme prozatím skrývat a něco vymyslet. To znamená, že tímhle organizuji poradu. Zítra odpo, 'kej?  
Druhého dne se tedy konala porada. Byla jsi boss tvé skupiny.  
Y/n: Oukejíí, takže. Vzpomínáte si, co se semlelo včera?  
F2: Samože. Byly jsme uneseny během skateboardovaní. Potížistou byl Pagan Min.  
Y/n: Správně! A co nesmíme udělat? Nesmíme dopustit, aby nás dostal.  
F1: Co teda navrhuješ?  
Y/n: Pokud jde jenom po nás třech, očividně tomu tak je, takže navrhuji sabotáž.  
F2: Cože?! To se jako zabijeme, aby na nás nemohl?!  
Y/n: Jžš, ne, ti hrabe xD ? Myslím to tak, že budeme něco jako tajní agenti, prostě aby si nás nevšim'. Chápete? Budeme se dál ukrývat, on nás bude hledat, no a my budeme poblíž a trošku ho potrollíme :D. Máme hned o zábavu postaráno.  
F1: Y/n, ty jsi normálně génius!  
Y/n: Neeee, já jsem p**a :D.  
Tvoje hláška, kterou jsi zaslechla minulý večer v jednom videu, tvoje kamarádky doslova rozsekala.  
Y/n: Tak pojďte, vyrážíme do ulic za dobrodružstvím!  
Všechny tři jste se společně vydaly do akce.  
Y/n: Oukej, uděláme to následovně: rozptylte se různě po městě. Messenger máte obě, takže jsem vytvořila skupinu. Tím se budeme dorozumívat. Hezkou zábavu xD.  Jen doufám že když chceme sabotovat zábavu jemu, doufám že se to neobrátí proti nám.  
F2: Neobrátí xD.  
Y/n: Jen aby.  
Po krátkém "briefingu" ses rozhodla vrhnout se do toho po hlavě. Samozřejmě jsi věděla, kde by se mohl nacházet. Jasně! Je to náměstí! To je místo, kde jsi ho viděla slídit, a on také ví, že by se tam velmi často poflakujete. Rozběhla ses přímo tam. ,,Tak jo, náměstí, to bychom měli, ale asi bych se měla schovat, ne?", myslela sis, a jelikož jsi byla dosti praštěná, skočila jsi do nejbližší popelnice. Je čas na textovku:  
Y/n: Hey, právě se nacházím na náměstí, v jedný random popelnici. Neuvěřily byste mi, jak je nádherně čistá.  
F1: To jako u tebe doma?  
Y/n: Blbe xD. Nee, berte to vážně, máme se schovávat.  
Nejde ale jen o to schovat se a textovat, proto jsi chvíli nahlížela ven. Pagan už  přichází! Děvčata se už ptají, jestli ho jedna z vás ještě neviděla, takže jsi jim musela napsat:  
Y/n: Ty vole, holky, já ho vidím, je nedaleko mě!  
F1: Jupííí není nikde u nás! Let's partyy!....aha, počkat, my vlastně pracujem rozděleně.  
Když Pagan procházel okolo tebe, cítila jsi, jak se ti malinko strachy zrychlil tep. Bála ses toho, že tu popelnici otevře. Ve chvíli, kdy už konečně zmizel, jsi vylezla a poskakovala vesele opodál s písničkou na rtech. Tahle hra na schovávanou vás tři hodne bavila, i když to bylo riskantní. Znenadání sis ale uvědomila, že být každá sama moc rozumný není. Znamenalo to další textovku:  
Y/n: Hey, změna plánu. Co když se sejdeme a budeme se zdržovat zase pospolu?  
F1: Konečně! A kde?  
Y/n: No, co já vím? Třeba na náměstí, vrátím se tam a počkám na vás.  
Odebrala ses podle plánu na náměstí, styl Assassin's creed - po střechách. Zároveň odsud by výhled do ulic, a tak jsi opět spatřila i Pagana. Měl namířeno také na náměstí. Musíš opět zburcovat holky!  
Y/n: Bacha, jde zase směrem na náměstí tak ať ho nestřetnete.  
F2: Ježiš, kde zase seš?  
Y/n: No na střeše, ty vole xD.  
F1: Tebe ti asasíni nepřestanou bavit snad nikdy, viď?  
Když jsi odvrátila oči od mobilu, zjistila jsi, že Pagan zmizel z dohledu. Už jsi byla na náměstí. Děvčata nikde.  
Chvíli sis sedla na zem a krátila sis čekání surfováním na facebooku.  
,,Jejdanánku," řekla sis o deset minut později. ,, vy si teda dáváte pořádně načas." Jenže v tu ránu ti zazvonil mobil. Právě jsi dostala hlasovku od F1.  
F1: Y/n, jsme v řiti! Musíš nám pomoct! Pospíchej honem na tu zahradu, kde jsme byly včera.  
,,Jéžišmarjá!",spráskla jsi ruce. ,,Jakobych to neříkala..."  
Běžela jsi snad tak rychle, jako Pták Uličník, když po něm jde kojot Wilda. Doběhla jsi na místo, podlezla plot a hnala ses za svázanými děvčaty, dostat je ven.  
Y/n: Pro pána Jána! Jako bych vám to neříkala, ať si dáte bacha. Není vám nic?  
F2: Neee, vždyť to bylo v pohodě, viď, F1?  
Y/n: WTF?! WAIT, WHAT, M8?! *Facepalm*  
V ten moment se Pagan objevil za tebou  
Y/n: SHIT!

THE END X-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, tohle byl snad nejvíc praštěný sen, co se mi kdy zdál :D. Když jsem to vyprávěla kámošce, řekla mi, že bych ze svých snů psát příběhy a někam to dávat. A co jsem já blbec udělala? Samozřejmě jsem ji zase poslechla xD. Takže jsem z toho tak nějak sepsala dosti divnou story. Je to můj první výtvor (je to úplný bullshit, ale ok xD) tadyhle, nehledě na to, že jsem z chudáka Pagana udělala úchyla. Ale bylo i hůř. Měla jsem o něm i noční můry. To se mi ještě i zdálo (taky to bylo nedávno), že mě nahání s motorovkou, všude je plno krve, vnitřnosti a říkalo se tam něco jako: ,,Jedna, dvě, Pagan jde... (kam se hrabe noční můra v Elm Street) a taky kvůli těmto hovadinám jsem to měla zakázané, protože mi z toho už harašilo xD. Kromě toho, jestli budu psát dál není zatím známé a záleží to už na vás.  
> *Sia - The greatest (Running out of breath but I oh I, I got stamina) :)  
> ~G'bye~A.R.


End file.
